Task. 11: The Showdown on the Isolated Island
is the eleventh episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It concludes the two-part Nami Uemono Doll mission and introduces the combination of the first nine GoGo Vehicles: Super DaiBouken. Summary With DaiBouken captured, the other Boukenger find out the truth regarding Satoru's actions as Bouken Red puts his plans into beating Gajah and Ryuuwon to SGS's treasure into action. Plot The GoGo Vehicles 6-9 are sizzling and damaged. Sakura runs through them calling out for the Chief. The others call around the area and regroup. Natsuki says he is not answering. They figure that he is probably still in DaiBouken. Underwater, Zarudo and Girado stomp forward with DaiBouken attached to the back. Gaja points to the 'X' on the map, saying they are heading for 'this' unknown location. Inside DaiBouken, Satoru is un-transformed. Akashi puts his Acellular on its compartment on the Bouken Driver and punches in a code. The lights flash and the screen says 'System Shut-Down' and everything turns out. The yellow eyes shut down. Satoru has a cold face. Back at SGS, the vehicles are being repaired. Shouta says they don't know Satoru's location because DaiBouken's signal disappeared at the edge of Tokyo Bay. He believes Satoru shut the system down temporarily so the enemies can't activate it. Masumi stands up and says his behavior was suspicious and there has to be a reason. Zarudo and Girado rise from the sea toward as they near the island. They land on the island and fling DaiBouken on a mountain. Outside, Ryuuwon asks for the location of the Precious. Gaja says the doll that showed that got lost. But he thinks with DaiBouken, it will be easy to find it. Gaja, Ryuuwon and his three minions enter the cockpit of DaiBouken with lanterns. Ryuuwon sits on the Red's seat and Gaja in Blue's seat. Ryuuwon sees there is no controls. He asks Gaja but it is hopeless. Satoru walks out of DaiBouken and hides his Bouken Driver under a large rock formation. Satoru tells DaiBouken he will be back. Meanwhile, the other Boukenger return to the scene of burning doll in SGS. They realized no one actually saw him burn the doll. Masumi tells Natsuki to look more carefully. She picks up the burnt doll and identifies that it is indeed not the doll. Sakura moves around the burnt pieces and discovers a Bouken Chip. Sakura takes out her Acellular and flashes the blacklight on the Bouken Chip. Masumi is sure it wasn't left for no reason. It has a series of numbers. The others follow Sakura to the main room. She kneels down to the blue frame. She punches the numbers in the Acellular and flashes the back light on the frame. The light and numbers flash on the red square of the blue frame. The red square envelops the entire frame and it opens. Inside the compartment is the doll. Everyone is shocked. Natsuki grabs it. Masumi asks, "What's the big conspiracy that he would need to burn a fake one?" Shouta takes the dress off the doll to reveal the map. Satoru climbs a mountain and reaches the top and enters a forest. Girado and Zarudo march through the island; Karths and Ryuujinhei search through the forest. Satoru's Acellular tells him the way. He is excited. He sees the minions and ducks behind a tree. Mr. Voice tells the others that there is a chance the location on the map will reveal a secret related to the GoGo Vehicle's Parallel Engine and that no one but SGS knows about the secret. If the Boukenger knew, then all of the Negative Syndicate around the world would target them. Mr. Voice turns around and disappears. Masumi looks at the map and figures that Satoru followed Gaja to be taken to the island. Sakura wonders why he never told them. Shouta rationalizes that if he did that, they would have disobeyed SGS. Natsuki apologizes to Satoru for saying such horrible things... (what horrible things?) As Satoru tracks through the island, he apologizes to his friends and explains he had to go alone. The Karth find him, he transforms and disposes of them. Gaja says he will search himself. Satoru jumps down and de-transforms. He walks down the beach. Back at SGS, Sakura says they have the shape of the island, and as soon as the vehicles are fixed, they will head for the island. Morio enters and says they are working on removing the limiter. Mr. Voice stresses that they must not find what is at the end of the map. Morio vouches for them, saying no one can stop them from seeking treasure, in this case, being Satoru. Back on the island, Satoru finds a box under a rock in a cave. In the book within the box, he sees many illustrations belonging to Leon Giordana. Gaja then blasts him and takes the book. He looks at the sketches. Satoru explains the illustrations were done by a Renaissance man, the artist and inventor Leon Giordana. Satoru transforms. The Karths are called and he fights them. Ryuuwon then arrives and excuses Gaja for keeping him out. Red then fights the Ryuujinhei. Shouta tries to match the island from the map to satellite photos. Sakura and Masumi analyze the DaiJaryuus and come up with a strategy to defeat them. Masumi figures they have to try Morio's new combination. Masumi notices Sakura is down and asks what is the matter. Sakura admits he was right all along about Satoru not ignoring Natsuki's feelings. Masumi tries to cheer her up and she manages to smile. Natsuki is sewing up the doll's kimono and pricks herself. Satoru fights off Ryuuwon and then swipes the book out of Gaja's hands with his Bouken Bo. Bouken Red catches it and stabs a minion and gets the doll. Ryuuwon blasts at Red. An explosion occurs. Red rises from the flames with his Acceltector on and the book and doll within a containment box. He puts the box down. He calls for the Dual Tector. As he blasts, Ryuuwon and Gaja blast at the same time. Red's attack zooms past the two and causes another huge explosion. BoukenRed (with his Acceltector on) grabs his BoukenDriver and climbs into DaiBouken. As he enters the cockpit, the tector armor is gone. He restarts DaiBouken and it stands up. Ryuuwon pilots Zarudo and Gaja pilots Girado. Girado holds DaiBouken and Zarudo punches it. It overloads and Red is exhausted. He thinks to himself if this his limit by himself. He looks up and says he is not done yet. The other Boukenger enter Morio's lab from the elevator. and tell him they found the island. Morio tells them the limiter has been removed from vehicles 6 to 9 and are ready to combine. He hands Natsuki her Bouken Driver as he says that if they combine their hearts, anew power will awaken. Natsuki, Sakura, Shouta, and Masumi transform within the GoGo Drill, GoGo Shovel, GoGo Mixer, and GoGo Crane respectively. They launch the vehicles and leave SGS. Meanwhile, DaiBouken is loosing. He kicks Zarudo but he grabs it. Girado slashes DaiBouken down. Red detects the others are arriving. The vehicles bust out of the dirt. The Boukenger greet Red through his screen. Zarudo blasts at them. Drill and Crane attack Zarudo. Black pulls him down. Shovel grabs Girado's arm and Mixer blasts it. Pink tells Red that the super limiter has been removed. Red says trying it without testing it... "is an adventure," Shouta finishes the sentence. They form Super DaiBouken. The Boukenger latch in their Bouken Drivers. Red tells them they are late but he knew they'd come. Yellow turns to Red and clutches her mouthpiece with her right hand. She starts to apologize and bows for forgiveness but Red puts her hand down. Blue in a cocky way says it is Red's own fault. Black agrees. Pink asks for his orders. They attack. Super DaiBouken, Zarudo and Girado pace around each other. Zarudo leaps to the other side. Super DaiBouken faces Zarudo. Girado creeps up on Super Daibouken. Blue activates the Roll Shoot attack from the Mixer. Cement covers Girado's lower legs, leaving Gaja stuck. Zarudo attacks Suepr DaibBouken but doesn't make a dent. It walks forward and knocks Zarudo down. Red then orders to directly connect all nine Parallel Engines. He warns if they don't do it correctly, they will all blow up. Black then uncharacteristically suggests they combine their five hearts. Natsuki acknowledges this. They zoom past the two performing do their Cannonball Head attack. As they passed the two, they turn around and then finish them off with Double Arm Crash. Everything comes crashing in the cockpits for Gaja and Ryuuwon. The two beasts explode. Super DaiBouken celebrates among the fire. Shouta says that keeping the whole thing a secret so they wouldn't become enemies of SGS was so like them. Satoru says he guesses so. Natsuki asks if his original reason was different. Satoru says, "It was a treasure map, wouldn't you have gotten excited as well?" They are all surprised. He walks passed them and says he acted on instinct. Masumi scoffs and calls Akashi hopeless, just after adventure. Satoru explains that you don't go on adventures to follow orders, that's why he left them that clue. They came on their own will. Natsuki clutches Satoru. Shouta asks him what the Precious is. He shows them the book. Shouta and Masumi are thrilled to find out it is from Leon Giordana. Satoru says it is a written copy and SGS must have the original. Satoru goes on to explain that the drawings are the origins of the Parallel Engines. Mr. Voice says, "I've lost Boukengers. I can't keep any secrets from you guys." Morio smiles at SGS. Shouta returns the male doll to Natsuki. Sakura tells Satoru he forgot something. When he was not expecting it, Sakura punches his stomach. She tells him that she won't forgive him for what he did again. Satoru falls to the ground. Masumi and Shouta tease Satoru. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia joins Pink]] *'Choudenshi Bioman': The segment begins with the five performing Bioman's transformation pose. Natsuki and Sakura appear in a heart on stock footage of Yellow Four and Pink Five (separated by an imaginary line, of which the heart in right in the middle), referencing the fact that the Biomen were the first Sentai to have two female members. Natsuki then bear-hugs Sakura, who tries to break free, while the male Boukengers are in front of the controls in this featurette. BioRobo is mentioned. **This is Souta's second time starting a segment. **Song: "Choudenshi Bioman (song)" performed by Takayuki Miyauchi **Natsuki's "affection" towards Sakura refers to how a Yellow heroine is now joining the traditional Pink one, with Bioman the first to use this common two-heroine combination. ***Natsuki's action may also be a playful rendition of the misbehavior of Yuki Yajima (the actress who played Mika Koizumi, the first Yellow Four) which lead to her being fired and her Bioman character killed off. Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 14, *Leon Giordana's manuscript will lead to be crucial to the rest of the series. *It was not exactly explained how or when Satoru transferred the map's information to his Accellular. *The introduction of Super DaiBouken in this episode is the first nine-piece mech in Sentai history; it will soon be eclipsed within the same series by a 10-piece combination. *'Viewership': 9.7% **With a rating of 9.7%, this was the highest rated episode of Boukenger, 3.0% above the series average. DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Task 9: The Paper Crane Ninja, Task 10: BoukenRed Disappears, Task 11: The Showdown on the Isolated Island and Task 12: The Pipes of Hamelin. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shou Aikawa